


Fire Candle

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Superpowers, also tsundere seungmin, chan is a soft boi, changbin is a tsundere, changbin is slightly emo, dramatic shit, group chats, hoe calling (not a kink), hwang hyunjin is a little shit, hyunjin is really dirty minded, jisung is an annoying shit, meme bois, plushie fights, soft felix™, woojin is also a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changbin wants the incident that happened so many years ago to be forgottenIt seems like mostly everyone HAS forgotten about itKeyword: MOSTLY





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I WROTE ALL OF THIS BEFOREHAND SO...YEA


	2. gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated thissss
> 
> luckily, summer vacation is soon so i will hopefully be able to update this more often~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
_**~1~**_  
 **gasoline**  


 

 _TELL ME WHY_  
  
_AM I NOTHING BUT A HEARTACHE_  
  
_TELL ME WHY_  
  
_AM I NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE_  
  
_TELL ME WHY_  
  
_I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY_  
  
_I_  
  
_WANT_  
  
_IT_  
  
_THAT_  
  
_WAY_  
  
   
  
Felix jolted awake. Why did he decide to have The Backstreet Boys as an alarm clock? Especially  _I Want it That Way_.  But then again, he was a master at making mistakes. He made mistakes quite a lot.

Like today for example. Today was the first day of a brand new year of college. Orientation started at 11:00 . For students who are in a year above their first, all students had to be submitted by the office assistant or else whoever was late was going to have to resubmit their entry letter.   
  
It was 9:00. Felix had four hours to pack, get dressed, and take a train to the college which had dorms and stuff like that. He lived at least two hours away from the college. He lived on a "special" street, whatever that meant.   
  
The Australian regretted playing Fortnite until three in the morning.   
  
He got out of bed and and took a quick shower. He put on a white green striped shirt with black ripped jeans. Felix started packing and ended up with three bags. One of them was completely filled with plushies. He's not entirely sure how he did that. With a chocolate Pop-Tart in his mouth, (it wasn't technically breakfast, but but he's aN adULt) he checked the time. 9:43.   
  
Well...shit.   
  
He needed to go.  
  
Felix grabbed his bags, putting two on one shoulder and one on the other, and ran out of the small comfy house that he shared with his sister to the train station. He was just barely managed to get to to train on time, because by the time he got there, the train was just stopping. For once, something unfortunate didn't happen. A series of unfortunate events. _**(A message from the author:** If you did not get that reference I am disappointed in you)_ Felix sat down on the train and checked the time once more: 10:05.

He still had half an hour. Luckily, the time on the train didn't even feel like that long and as soon as Felix got to the train station by the college, he sprinted--it was like an actual Sonic the hedgehog-- to the college like he had never ran before.  
  
  



	3. P H O E N I X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got some dramatic shit coming up nyeh heh heh

  
_~2~_   
  
_**phoenix** _

 

 

 

When Felix got to the college, he managed to get there  _ two minutes  _ before he had to resubmit his entry. That was lucky and he hadn’t really been this lucky before. Maybe this year was gonna be different. Mayhaps.

 

 

Anyway, Felix had to go to the office to make sure of his attendance. Baekhyun, the office assistant, was there. He was Felix's fLiRTy friend. Baekhyun kinda reminded Felix of Minho. Slightly. Baekhyun also made Felix promise something.

 

“I got yelled at last year because you were late and I didn’t have you resubmit. Taemi--Mr.Lee yelled me so this year you have to promise me you won’t be late anymore okay?” 

 

“Yeah, okay.  _ But  _ I wasn't late this year. So one year where you won’t get yelled at, right?” Felix said. 

 

“Meh. Anyway, I would say how much of a great deal this is that you’re not late, but orientation is about to start and I have to meet Chanyeol before. So, here is your dorm room number and see you at the after party if you decide to go.” Baekhyun handed Felix a sticky note with a number on it. And a handwritten note:  _ Best of luck, Lixie~  _

 

Felix looked at the clock on the wall.

 

“Oh shit, orientation is starting. See you later Baekhyun, I love you~” Felix waved

 

“I love you too, Lixie!” Baekhyun waved back.

 

So now, Felix was sitting in between his friends Chan and Seungmin.Jisung, and Woojin on Chan’s left, Jeongin and Minho on Seungmin’s right. They were laughing at Felix because they do that every year because of Felix's lateness. Even though Felix wasn’t late, they laughed at him anyway. They were mean, though. The sound of the feedback of the microphone made everyone cover their ears. It was the principal, Lee Taemin. He has tons of fans (most are girls, but there are also a lot of men) who have a crush on the principal. Honestly, who wouldn’t? He’s hot and literally has the voice of a fallen angel. He’s also literally the most terrifying principal alive. If he isn’t smiling, you’re safe, but if he does…

 

Your life flashes before your very eyes.

 

“Another year of such exceptional, but sometimes  _ late  _ students. I am very pleased to be here yet again for another year. I’m looking forward to spending more time with you guys. And my door is always open to talk...either forcefully or voluntarily. If you were  _ forcefully  _ summoned to my office, it will be full of smiles. I would be very happy of you were to  _ voluntarily,  _ without being asked to come to my office and talk or ask anything. Unless you have popped up at the wrong time,” Mr.Lee cleared his throat. “Than you are very welcome. I think that’s all. It’s all I prepared so...bye.” Mr.Lee winked and left the stage. The orientation was over.

 

“WHO’S GOING TO BAEKHYUN’S PARTY???!!!” asked a loud voice somewhere in the crowd. There was a loud cheer and most--well, pretty much  **_all_ ** of the students went into the auditorium, where Baekhyun’s after-orientation party was which was also across the campus. The five of them were still in their seats.

 

They didn’t really like parties. It was too chaotic, even though themselves were also very chaotic. They don’t like the idea of parties, which is why they don’t go to them.

  
  


“What should we do now?” asked Jisung, also speaking aloud and to himself.

 

“We should have a little party ourselves, yeah?” Chan said, a smile arriving on his lips.

 

A party with plushies, hoe-calling, fires, and some more dramatic shit?!

 

What _ an awesome party!  _


	4. C O M B U S T I O N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update yay :D

_~3~_

**_combustion_ **

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
You could call him a _criminal_.

But that’s not the right word.

****

You could call him a _threat_.

But that’s not the right word.

****

You could call him a _murderer..._

 __  
  


**That’s the _WRONG_ word.**

  
  


His name is Seo Changbin. He has powers.

****

Supernatural powers that is.

****

He can summon ice and water from his fingertips. He can magically make plants grow. However, fire is a different story.

****

Changbin can only summon fire emotionally, which turns his life to shit. He gets nervous a lot. He feels guilty a lot. He feels emotions a lot. But they are incredibly unstable. Changbin feels multiple things at once. He can feel so much of just one emotion.

****

That all turns into flames.

Fire.

****

Changbin hates fire. It’s how he’s in this situation in the first place. It was the match to dynamite which made every bad thing (which is often) explode. His childhood friend, and only friend, (currently) Hwang Hyunjin, is like him. He has powers too, but they work mentally. If he thinks it, the powers will work on its own. No emotions needed. Hyunjin is the whole package. Changbin is a cheap-ass, late, beat up, not even the right order package. Well, that’s what Changbin thinks. He has very low self esteem as well as self confidence.

****

Hyunjin is the 'soccer mom/encouragement mom,’ who is all the motivation Changbin needs to get through the day. They have been friends since they had met at an unfortunate time together.

****

They had made a decision that maybe it’s finally time to stop running. To stop being hidden. So they decided to go to college. They’re both literally prodigies, but what’s wrong with a little more edumacation? _(a note from the author: i do realize that i have spelt education wrong i was trying to do a joke)_

****

Hyunjin and Changbin also have a lot in common. Their lives are both fucked up. They met at the same place. They both have secret fabulous powers. They both love music. Their parents are both dead. And they are both imcredibly gay.

****


	5. I N F E R N O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piplup is my favorite pokemon  
> they make me hap

They decided to have their party on not going to the party everyone else but them is going to in one of the three music/multi purpose rooms. All the test of the rooms were either classrooms, studios, or other stuff like that. Felix got a big ass bag of plushies, Jeongin got food and drinks, and Chan got decorations. Jisung picked himself to be in charge of music because no one else did. Everything got ready in about an hour.

 

“Felix why the fuck did you get plushies?” Seungmin asked.

 

“Because I could. Don’t at me.” Felix replied holding his unusually large bag of plushies to his chest. Seungmin rolled eyes. There will be a lot more eye rolls.

 

“Why is Jisung in charge of music?” asked Jeongin.

 

“Because no one likes the person who is in charge of music. Think of it as...a DJ at a middle school dance and the principal is the DJ and he’s only picking meme songs and dabbing and attempting to do fortnite dances.” Chan explained.

 

“Hey!” Jisung objected, hooking up a Bluetooth speaker to his laptop.

 

“That makes sense.” Jeongin nodded.

 

Chan continued putting up streamers while Woojin and Minho attempted blowing balloons. They failed which is why Jisung had to do that also. But he popped them because he used too much air.

 

The ended up not having balloons.

 

 

Then the party actually started. They danced to TWICE (which was Felix’s shit) and other groups like 2PM. (which was Jeongin’s shit) Seungmin kept tripping over Felix’s bag of plushies. And Seungmin doesn’t really have a good temper. 

 

“Felix!” Seungmin said, trying to keep from ripping apart all of Felix’s plushies. Felix was too busy doing orange justice to notice Seungmin calling his name. Seungmin repeated his name three more times and he still didn’t hear Seungmin. How the hell can he not?! This is kind of a small room! Then, Seungmin threw a  [ Bulbasuar ](https://images.app.goo.gl/MpUzu9cj9cT3U2yj6) Pokémon plushie at Felix. 

 

“Why you throwin’ my plushies?” Felix asked, offended. Felix threw the plushie back at Seungmin.

 

“Your fucking bag is on the floor and it’s in the walkway, so could you please stop doing fortnite dances for one second and get the bag up that would be nice.” Seungmin said with a scary tone of voice.

 

“Couldn’t you go  _ around  _ it?” Felix raised an eyebrow.

 

“You don’t think I haven’t? It’s. In. The. Fucking. Way.” Seungmin threw another plushie at him, this time a  [ Sylveon ](https://images.app.goo.gl/PQ5rec9UTtiY78jQ7) plushie. Felix pouted and walked over to his bag of plushies and grabbed a  [ Meoweth ](https://images.app.goo.gl/qYKYbQkGVFggqB4U8) v plushie and threw it at Seungmin. Seungmin threw a  [ Pikachu ](https://images.app.goo.gl/spDhyydkVouttYEa9) plushie, followed by a  [ Squirtel ](https://images.app.goo.gl/6qiTLnTvVzpWdS6Y7) , which was followed by a  [ Piplup ](https://images.app.goo.gl/YzNUMte214MKvYYy7) .

 

“Stop throwing Pokemon plushies at me you hoe!” Felix yelled.

“Then stop throwing them at me, hoe!” Seungmin replied.

“Well, then stop throwing them at me, hoe!”

“Stop throwing them at me first, hoe!”

“You first, hoe!”

“No you, hoe!”

“Stop calling me a hoe!”

“Sorry for calling you your true form, hoe!”

“Bitch--” 

 

“SHUT YOUR ASSES UP THIS IS A PARTY NOT A HOE-CALLING PLUSHIE FIGHT EVENT!” Jisung said in a microphone. Felix and Seungmin stopped throwing plushies at each other, but called each other a hoe one more time. They continued their party until they heard beeping. 

 

“Y’all hear sumn?” Minho asked. They all heard distant beeping.

 

“Isn’t that the fire alarm?” Woojin furrowed his eyebrows. The fire alarm  _ was  _ on, but…

 

_ There was no smoke.  _


	6. L U M I N O S I T Y

  
Changbin was hyperventilating. He couldn’t breathe and his body was on fire which was spreading onto doorknobs. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Hyunjin had to leave to get more of this blue liquid that extinguishes him. As much as Changbin tried to calm down, the more worked up he got. After about ten minutes, he finally calmed down and he sank lower to the ground, his back to the door of a studio he was in. A few doors down, there must have been a party because he heard TWICE. Changbin had also accidentally made the fire alarm go off.

 

“ChangChang, I’m here. What happened?” Hyunjin asked, appearing out of literally no where, handing him an _Aquafina_ water bottle with dark blue liquid in it.

 

“I-I thought...of _it…_ ” Changbin replied. He looked away from Hyunjin’s eyes. Hyunjin didn’t say anything. He just hugged him like something fragile. Something that could break under a single touch.

 

_~1 Hour Earlier~_

  


Before they had arrived at the college, their only mother figure, Hyuna, had sent Mr.Lee their letter of recommendation. They got accepted and they had to travel from downtown Gangnam to Seoul. But Hyuna couldn’t go, and Hyunjin had teleported him and Changbin to the college. Well, in an alleyway so they won’t be caught. They had then went to the office.

 

“New students I see. You two must be...Hwang Hyunjin and Seo Changbin?” Baekhyun said. The two nodded.

 

“I’m Baekhyun as you can see on my name thingy and welcome. Orientation has already started but you can get your luggage and stuff situated in the meantime! Also, I’m having an after orientation party and if you want to go you guys are welcome. Oh, right, um here is the dorm room number.” Baekhyun handed Hyunjin a blue sticky note with a number on it.

 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin gave a quick bow and elbowed Changbin to do it also.

 

“Th-thank you.” Changbin stuttered. He also gave Hyunjin a glare.

 

“No problem. I feel like one of you guys look familiar…?” Baekhyun said.

 

“Nope, not familiar at all, gonna get our stuff and um, stuff to um..yeah, bye!” Changbin could feel his fingertips igniting. He grabbed Hyunjin by his hand and made sure to have walked far away from the office.

 

“Changbin what the fuck was that explanation?” Hyunjin asked.

 

“What else did you expect? ‘Hey, if you recognize us it probably means that you remember us being on the news for arson and murder. It’s nice to meet you’?” Changbin defended. Hyunjin huffed.

 

“You could’ve done a _little_ better.”

 

“I’m going to burn your stuff up.”

 

“No!”

 

“Then shut your rude ass up and come on.” Changbin and Hyunjin continue to walk to their dorm room. Once they got there, they put their stuff in the dressers and plushies on the nightstands.

 

“Since no one else volunteered to give us a tour, I guess we have to do it ourselves.” Hyunjin announced. Changbin agreed and they started to walk around the college. There wasn’t many students around, most were just drunk students, so they were pretty undetectable. They came across a studio. A few doors down, there was arguing. Hyunjin and Changbin ignored it, they had better shit to do.

 

“ChangChang,” Hyunjin started.

“What?”

“I forgot the water bottle…”

“How the fuck could you forget the water bottle?! It was right by _you!_ ”

“I don’t know. Will you be alright by your own?”

 

Changbin was silent for a little while. Then he shrugged.

 

“I’ll be quick okay? Just don't think of it.” Hyunjin said.

“I can’t control what I think. .I’ll try not to though,” Changbin replied. Hyunjin gave Changbin a worried look before teleporting to get the water bottle.

 

Changbin sighed. His mind wandered to other things, trying to avoid the poison that was waiting to be thought of. He always thought of it. It’s why he has panic attacks. It’s why he hates being touched. It’s why he has a hard time trusting people. Why did it have to happen. Changbin wished he hadn't met him. He wished he didn’t do what he did. He wished that someone would’ve been there for him when it happened.

 

His body felt heavy and he couldn't move. Changbin’s eyes began watering and he starting shaking. He sank the the ground, his body to the door. And he couldn’t breathe. He felt trapped underwater. Numb. The familiar emptiness was finding its way back to his body yet again.

 

_~Present~_

 

Hyunjin was still holding Changbin even though his body was in flames. A little while after, the fore had calmed down and the fore on the door was beginning to go away, he had finally stopped hyperventilating, but was still crying. They heard the door open saw people. Seven.

 

“Hey, the fire alarm isn’t beeping anymore...how peculiar.” said a guy who looked like a bear. A cute one though. Changbin had made eye contact with one with freckles.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Changbin nodded. The freckled male gave a small smile as he and the six other males walked on.

  


**If only they knew what would happened next.**


	7. CHARACTER (S) BIO + ANNOUNCEMENTS!!!

  
**character bio!**

 

**_hello yall. sorry i ended on a cliffhanger_ **

**_i thought it would be cool hahahaahahhaha._ **

**_anyway._ **

**_this is their character bio. it’s also for changbin and hyunjin in this story also, so...yeah. skddkskkkspfnems_ **

  
  
  
  


**CHRIS/ CHAN.**

  * music major
  * soft bean
  * is the one who mostly roasts jisung
  * has this really big crush on jisung tho



  
  
  


**KIM WOOJIN.**

  * music major
  * soft boi who’s in choir along with seungmin
  * the one with the most braincells...unless he’s in love
  * he really likes bears and cuddling



  
  


**LEE MINHO.**

  * the biggest hoe but a soft one
  * dance major™
  * doesn’t have many braincells 
  * has ADHD, and is the cleanest 



  
  


**SEO CHANGBIN.**

  * poor boi been through a lot
  * gOt pOwErS
  * he rarely smiles oof
  * smol boi likes sweets the most



  
  


**HWANG HYUNJIN.**

  * aLsO gOt pOwErS
  * he likes the rain
  * dance major™
  * he acts like a hoe, but he just wants to fall in love with someone who doesn’t just like him because of his looks



  
  


**LEE FELIX.**

  * a fortnite hoe
  * he collects pokemon plushies….it’s been his hobby for 7 years ksjdjdsjsks
  * dance major™
  * he has a pet mosquito named yeet



  
  


**HAN JISUNG.**

  * he has bad luck with balloons lol
  * music major™
  * he gets roasted a lot oof
  * he is actually a really good singer sjdmdmsks



  
  


**KIM SEUNGMIN.**

  * music major™
  * is in choir with woojin 
  * this poor boi has nightmares a lot
  * he collects harry potter cards



  
  


**YANG JEONGIN.**

  * he likes to watch vines with felix
  * chan is very protective of this boi
  * he likes to plant flowers sjdmdmsks
  * an art major™



  
  
  
  


Future characters~

  * ERIC
  * SOOJIN
  * HWASA
  * SOLAR
  * MOONBYUL
  * KEVIN MOON
  * CHANHEE/NEW
  * TAEHYUNG
  * YOONGI
  * JIN
  * JACKSON
  * NAMJOON
  * JAEBUM
  * JAE
  * DOWOON
  * YOUNG K
  * JIHOON/WOOZI
  * SOONYOUNG/HOSHI
  * SEUNGCHEOL
  * MORE OF TAEMIN
  * ALSO JEONGHAN
  * AND *CHANYEOL



  
  
  
_ *youre gonna hate me for what im planning with chanyeol :’)* _

 

 

 

 

_Announcement timeemdjdjjsmsd_

_i made an official schedule for my stories yeet_

 

**MONDAY- Fire Candle**

 

**TUESDAY-Nerves**

 

**WEDNESDAY-bittersweet**

 

**THURSDAY-soft™**

 

**FRIDAY-OFF DAY**

 

**SATURDAY-OFF DAY**

 

**SUNDAY-soft™**

 

 

_if i remember to, i'll post the schedule on every one of these mdmmsmss_

 

_okay thank you for coming to my tedtalk_

_*inhale*_

_audience: *claps*_


	8. P Y R O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be apart of the schedule...but the same time i was beginning it was already off 
> 
> so... yea whoops

 

There was a stampede of students.

 

Running from the direction of the auditorium.

 

Where Baekhyun’s party was.

  
  


They were running past Felix, Chan, Woojin, Minho, Jeongin, Jisung, Seungmin, the cute guy who was crying, and the other guy who had dem visuals tho. Once Felix saw a familiar face, he stopped her and asked what the holy heckle happened. 

 

“Oh, there was a fire. We don’t know who started it, though.” said Momo. She looked calm. Unusually calm. SuSpiCioUs. Momo continued on with walking. Then he heard the sirens. The cute guy and the model guy looked at each other with scared expressions on their faces.

 

Then there was a  _ whoosh.  _

A dangerous  _ whoosh.  _

 

Weirdly, there was this Doctor Strange circle appearing right in front of their eyes. Felix had never felt so fucking confused in his life.

And classes hadn’t even started yet! 

 

“Is Doctor Strange here or…?” Jisung said. Felix looked at the two people with pleasant facial features. They were gone. 

 

Disappeared.

 

Into thin  _ ducking _ air. 

 

_ wHaT tHe aCtuAL fuCk iS hAppEniNg?  _ Felix thought. 

 

“I don't know, but Doctor Strange is here and I think we're on some crack or something,” Jeongin said. “And yes, I heard you.” 

 

Felix frowned. (it also looked like a derp, but that's between us, 'kay, sweetie?) 

 

Felix could hear the fire department outside. There was some shouting and talking (quite obnoxious talking) also. 

 

“I don't know about you guys, but I'm just gonna head to my dorm.” Felix said. Chan gave a thumbs up at him. They said their goodbyes and Felix started walking to his dorm, which the number was handed to him on a not so sticky anymore sticky note.

 

Yup, seems like it. He opened the door to see one half of the room already decorated. There was also someone already in the bed. Felix had to fight the urge to  _ not  _ wake him up. So, to distract himself, he unpacked and put up his many Pokemon and Marvel posters. 

 

Once he was done, he collapsed on his bed (He did a half-assed job of putting on the sheet because he got frustrated trying to put it on). His mind was swimming in the events that just happened. He wished that he could ask those people what had just happened. Why Momo was so calm even though everyone else was so scared. Why that person was crying. Why he saw Doctor Strange. 

 

Felix couldn't stop thinking of that crying male either. He kind of seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he saw him from. It seemed miles away in his mind. 

 

And he didn't want to go back there. 

  
  


He heard movement from across the room. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand. That sleeping guy must've been waking up or something. Felix sat up and looked at the bed over to right. The boy's hair was brown. He was sitting up, ruffling his hair. 

 

“Hello, roomie!” Felix yelled. His roommate looked at Felix with disgust. 

 

“I didn't ask for that.” he said. Smol voice. But kind of mean. 

 

“Okay then, I'm Felix. What's yours?” Felix said, starting the conversation. The boy to his right throw his covers off of his body and got out of his bed. Felix saw his face clearly. He was kinda adorable with soft facial features. He looked pretty young also. The boy was also wearing clothes that shouted “I'm smart and I read Harry Potter.” 

 

The adorable boy got something off of his drawer on his side of the room. A notebook specifically. Then he sat back on his bed and grabbed a mechanical pencil from the nightstand. 

 

“Jihoon.” he started writing. 

 

“So...what major are you?” 

 

“Music. Like composing and stuff.” 

 

“Noice, I'm a dance major.” 

 

No reply. 

 

Felix took a some mental notes on Jihoon: 

  1. Not very sociable. 
  2. Kinda mean.
  3. But smol.
  4. That's all. 



 

If Felix had powers that would be great. Because then he would know the type of things Jihoon was capable of. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know who jihoon is/looks like then oof


	9. sadly not an update

 

 

 

I will be on hiatus for a bit as you can see I haven’t updated anything in a long 

while. I’ve been really busy with real life and personal issues, and I kept trying to update. I’ve had to write multiple stories only for it to unfinished or deleted. I will update as soon as I can!

 

Just please be patient with me!🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏 Everything will be updated soon!!

 

 

Happy Pride Month!🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈

**Author's Note:**

> why yes i made another story


End file.
